Hardships UnTold
by Marnie Wolffe
Summary: When two girls come to Washington, Jacob has unknownly fallen for the girl that moved to La Push while the other new girl slowly steals Jasper's heart w/o realizing it. Jacob/Oc, Jasper/Oc


_**Jacob watched the new girl as she resurfaced from the ocean, she had just moved to La Push. And since then Jacob hadn't been able to take his brown eyes off of her figure. Every dream he had was of her, with every waking moment he thought of her. She was unlike his childhood friend Bella. She was like an addiction, and he was getting high from her smell it was so intoxicating that he just had to have her. Later that same day he saw her again at the high school hanging with his best friend's older sister Leah Clearwater**_

"So Mila?" _** Leah asked her, the black hair, blue eyed girl looked at her**_

"What Leah?"_** Mila asked her friend in a deep Australian accent**_

"Tell me who do you like in school?"_** Leah asked her Mila shrugged, thinking for a brief second on which guy in La Push High she really had deep feelings for**_

"I'm not sure Leah"_** Mila said in all honesty**_

"Oh come on you must like someone here"_** Maybe she did, but she didn't know who he was. Leah sighed giving up with wanting to know whom Mila's special someone was then she thought for a moment "**_What about Jacob Black?"_** Leah asked Mila. Mila blinked**_

"Who's he?"_** She asked Leah wanting to know**_

"My brother's friend"

"Oh" _** Mila hadn't the slightest clue that Jacob Black would imprint on her soon enough**_ "I really don't know him Leah"

"Seth!"_** Leah yelled across the crowded lunchroom at her younger brother, Jacob jabbed him abit. Seth almost slugged him**_

"What?"_** Seth snarled angrily at Jacob**_

"Your sister wants you"

"Oh"_** Seth and Jacob walked over to where his sister Leah was sitting, and sat down joining her, and her friend**_

"Hey Seth, Jake. I want you guys to meet a friend of mine who moved here from down under"_** Jake looked at the black hair girl. His breath was uneasy, like he needed air just to breathe while he stood there. Both Seth and Leah looked at him, and automatically knew what had just happened. Jacob had just imprinted on Leah's friend Mila. Leah smiled"**_ Guys meet Mila Sullivan"_** Mila looked up at Jacob, she loved those deep dark chocolate eyes of his**_

"Hey" _**Mila replied softly like a light whisper in the wind. Jacob couldn't stop looking at her, she was more then beautiful. Mila was a dream come true, and she was his now, and forever**_

"Hey, so wanna hang out sometime?"_** Jacob asked her, she tilted her black head to the left side at first Mila hesitated not sure what to say to him**_

"I guess so"_** She said again in that deep Australian accent of hers**_

"You break her heart, or make her cry Jacob Black so help me god. I will hurt you"_** Leah threatened him, Jacob looked at her. Knowing that she probably would hunt him down after all he was a wolf. Mila looked at her as Leah said that to him wondering why**_

"I don't plan to hurt Mila, Leah. I can't hurt someone I. . ."

"You what?" _**Leah asked**_

"He imprinted on her Leah, don't tell that you didn't feel it?" _** At first Leah wasn't sure, but the way Jacob looked at Mila; she knew he wouldn't hurt her. He'd do anything to protect her. That's how it was when a member of the Quileute Tribe once they imprinted on that certain someone the imprinter was there for the imprintee, a brother if needed, a shoulder to cry on, and then later a lover when the time came. He sighed; he wanted her to be happy it would break his heart if he hurt her. Then he wouldn't be able to call himself a man**_

"Do you enjoy swimming, ice cream?"_** He asked getting nervous**_

"Yes, I love both actually, but you can't swim after you eat. I wouldn't want to drown"_** Mila admitted**_

"I won't let that happen Mila I give you my word"_** Jacob wrote what he said down on her open notebook his promise, and then pricked his middle finger on his left hand signing his name in blood. Mila looked down at it "**_There now it's sighed my promise to you, and there are witnesses who saw"_** Leah and Seth sighed as Jacob's witnesses. Mila looked at them She hadn't the slightest clue that Jacob was a shape shifter, or that vampires lived closer to them then she knew. **_

_** School started just like every other day in Forks. But it seemed that Jasper Hale had his mind on someone rather then his school work, a breath taking beauty had caught his golden ember eyes. **_

"We have a new student class please welcome Daniella Nicholson from Australia"_** Mr. Williamson said to the P.E. class. They all looked at me a girl with wavy brown hair walked up to me**_

"I'm Bella Swan"_** I looked at her . . . But it wasn't her I was actually looking at my full attention was on a honey wheat hair, golden eyed guy standing against the wall with his arms crossed against his chest**_

"Daniella Nicholson, but of course u know that now"_** I replied in a deep Australian accent.**_

"Well, welcome to Forks High school"_** She smiled**_

"Thanks Bella" _**I began to look for a hair tie to pull back my long lower waist length caramel hair.**_

"What's wrong?"_** She asked me, I sighed**_

"I can't seem to find a hair tie"_** Bella pulled out a lite lavender hair tie, and handed it to me. I looked at her**_

"Here you can borrow mine"_** I bit my lower lip, then unwrapped the black ribbon from my left wrist, and tied my hair up**_

"Thanks maybe next time"

"Sure"__

"Hale"_** Mr. Williamson called to the guy standing at the wall, the guy groaned, pushed himself off the wall, and walked over to the Coach**_

"Yea Coach?"_**The guy asked **_

"Jasper show Daniella the ropes"_** He pointed to the far side of the gym where there was a large blue mat on the ground, and ropes hanging from the ceiling above it "**_Daniella first you need to change, here put these on"_** He handed me a pair of blue semi long shorts with a gold shirt. I noticed everyone in the gym was wearing somewhat of the same thing the Coach just handed me, I nodded**_

"Daniella?"_** I heard Bella call my name, and turned**_

"What?"

"_**I'll**_ show you the Girls' locker room"

"Right, no way I'm changing out here around the guys"_** Bella laughed as she, and I walked up the stairs, and into a room, I walked into a clean stall did my business, and changed into my gym clothes "**_I hope these are clean"

"I'm sure they are Coach never gives out dirty uniforms for us to wear"_** After I changed, I noticed mine had a mini skirt attached to them. When I walked out I saw Bella's uniform did as well "**_Wait don't tell me all the girls' uniforms have small skirts on them?"

"Yes"_** Bella replied. As we walked down to the gym floor I saw that same honey wheat hair guy waiting on me**_

"What's his deal?"_** I asked curiously**_

"He's been waiting for you Daniella"

"Oh, what'd I do?"_** I asked confused**_

"Nothing, he's showing you the ropes remember?"

"Oh, right sorry"_** Jasper looked at me, he sensed I was uneasy. We walked over to the far side of the gym where the large blue mat was, my electric green eyes looked up at the ceiling**_

"Slut!"_** I heard someone yell at me, Jasper snarled bearing his sharp teeth; I shook my caramel head, exhaling before I walked up to the rope**_

"Um. "_**Jasper looked back at me**_

"It's Jasper Hale, Daniella"

"Actually I wanted to know how far I need to go up."

"To the gold flag"_** I sighed, and untied, removing my black tennis shoes, dropping them on to the mat. At that moment I hadn't a clue that Jasper Hale was drinking in the scent of my blood. I grabbed the rope, started to climb up, Jasper saw how I had wrapped the rope around my right leg lightly I saw the gold flag, but was un aware that the closer I got to the flag the rope started to slowly break apart. As I managed to get closer I felt something give way, and break, looking up I saw the rope was splitting apart. Jasper saw this, grabbed the second rope, working his way up to me before I fell. Before he could my rope broke, and I fell towards the earth, Jasper swung out, grabbing me around the waist before I fell from almost 23 feet the fall caused me to go unconscious being careful with my motionless body, Jasper put me over his left broad shoulder, and carried me down from the rope. Once down safely the Coach had Jasper bring me to the nurse's station; never in his entire life had Jasper had strong feelings for any one let alone a mortal teen girl. His twin sister Rosalie Hale heard what had happened, and went to the nurse's station**_

"Jasper"_** Jasper turned around, and saw his sister standing there**_

"What Rose?"_** He asked her**_

"I heard what happened, and came to see if you were alright"_** Jasper tried not to laugh**_

"I'm fine, a mere fall won't kill me after all, did you forget what we are Rose?"

"No. . .Whose she?"_** Rose asked looked at me on the bed**_

"Daniella, from my P.E. class"

"Oh. Just don't you get all mushy on her; she's not like us Jasper"

"I know that"_** He snarled at her, getting rather protective of me, Rosalie sighed then left she knew that if Jasper fell hard for me it wouldn't last, and she wanted him to find happiness in his life more than anything in the world. The male nurse came in as I started to come to, and saw Jasper. I blinked my electric green eyes a few times; Bella came running in, with another girl**_

"Daniella?"_** I heard Bella ask me, Jasper looked at me before he slipped out unnoticed. I had already been there for a week, and was in the nurse's station the first day**_

"Yeah Bella?"_** I replied my Australian accent got the best of me**_

"You had Renesmee, and I worried"_** I looked at the second brunette **_

"Sorry 'bout that Mate"_** Renesmee looked at me, Renesmee put her long bronze hair behind her left ear, that's when I saw her chocolate, honey eyes**_

"Well we're just glad that you're alive"_** Renesmee told me**_

"As am I, you should really thank Jas"

"You mean Jasper Hale?"_** Renesmee asked me**_

"Yes, why?"_** I asked her now curious**_

"He's my older brother"

"Oh"

"You can like him I have no problem with that"_** I stiffened**_

"Um ok, but I'm sure that your brother is taken"_** Edward smirked as he read my thoughts; Jasper looked over at him as they entered their second period class: Weight lifting**_

_**"**_ I don't see why you guys take this class"_** A brunette hair guy said**_

"It's to impress the ladies Mike"_** A black hair male replied, Jasper shook his honey wheat head**_

"Eric every girl in the school is head over heels over them already"_** Mike admitted**_

"All but that new girl from down under"_** A blonde hair ponytailed hair guy said **_

"Cool it James"_** Eric said**_

"What I'm just saying I'd like some piece of that sweet meat is all"_** James replied, Jasper snarled at James. At that moment Edward felt sick from hearing James's thoughts on Daniella. Jasper looked over at his brother Edward, as most of Forks high was in their 2**__**nd**__** period class at that time Bella, Nessie, and I were still in the nurse's office**_

"Well since your still in shock Miss Nicholson I'll allow you to stay here until your 3rd class"

"Thank you Mr. Archuletta"_** He nodded, and went back to work, I sighed. Bella looked at me**_

"What's wrong Daniella?"

"I'm so bored"

"Well you could always get a hall pass, and get a tour of Forks High from someone"_** Renesmee commented **_

"Mr. Archuletta?"_** I asked**_

"Alright you can go_**"**_ _**He handed me a hall pass, Renesmee smiled. Being careful I slowly set my feet down onto the school floor**_

"So Nessie?"_** I asked her**_

"Hmm?"

"Wanna come along with me, since I don't know my way around this place?"

"Sure, in fact I'll be your tour guide"

"Aw thanks Ness"_** She just laughed, and waited on Bella to join us**_

"So what do you think about Forks High so far?" _**Bella asked me**_

"Much different from Australia"_** I admitted**_

"What do you think about my brother?"_** Nessie suddenly asked me wanting to know badly**_

"I don't know Jasper that well"

"Oh, so what class do you have next?" _**Bella asked me**_

"Mrs. Sommers"

"Oh she teaches Human growth and Development that's the class where you have to take care of a baby"

"A baby?"_** I went four times white**_

"Hey don't worry your with a partner the whole time"_** Nessie told me as she patted my back "**_I took it twice last year"

"Oh, are they baby dolls that look, and act real? Or the real deal?"

"Both actually last year we had the dolls, so this year you'll have the real babies"_** Nessie smiled widely "**_I wanna be the aunt if you get one please, please?"_** I looked at her**_

"Ok, if my partner doesn't mind"_** I told her**_

"Sweet, you won't regret it"

"Regret what?"_** A male's voice asked, the three of us turned around, and saw a built brunette looking at us**_

"Hey Emmett"

"So who's not going to regret it?"

"Oh I was just telling my friend Daniella about her 3rd block class"_** Nessie told him**_

"I see which is what exactly Sis?"

"Mrs. Sommer's Human growth and Development class Emmett"

"Gotcha, you'll enjoy that class, oh by the way I'm Emmett Cullen, Nessie's older brother and you are?"

"Daniella Nicholson, Miss Independent"

"I see"

_**Mila sat in her second block class wondering the where abouts her older cousin was, and if she was alright. Jacob looked at Mila, and sat down next to her.**_

"What's bothering you Mila?"_** He asked, Mila sighed**_

"My cousin, I want to know if she's alright"

"What's her name?"

"It's Daniella Nicholson"

"Is she in Washington?"

"I dunno"

"Well there's only one way to find out come on"_** Jacob pulled Mila pull with him, and left the school building**_

"Jake we'll get in trouble for skipping"

"No we won't"_** Jacob walked over to his car, and held open the door for Mila, she climbed in, and buckled up, Jacob got in, and sped off into town. Forks to be exact **_

"Where are you going?"_** She asked him**_

"To the Police Station to talk with Bella's father"

"Oh, you think he might know?"

"Charlie will, after all he's the Chief Police officer of Forks" _**As Jacob drove to the Forks Police station with Mila . . .**_

___**Back at Forks high**_

___**Her cousin Daniella was with her two friends Nessie Cullen, her brother; Emmett, and Bella Swan. I exhaled; Emmett looked at me with his golden ember eyes "**_So why are you called Miss Independent?" _**Emmett asked me**_

"I lived on my own since I was 13 yrs old"

"Oh what happened to your parents?"

"As far as I know they are dead"

"So what did you do?"

"I worked as a waitress, then when I was 15 moved up to a Theater clerk"

"Oh now what's your occupation?"

"Besides a high school Junior? I work in a night club"

"Here?"

"No in Port Angeles"

"Wait don't tell me you work at the bar?"

"Nope"

"You're a stripper"

"No!"_** I began to hum along to a song I knew**_

"What are you doing?"_**Emmett asked getting curious**_

"Ya know curiosity killed the cat I'm humming"

"Poor cat, your singing" _**Nessie said, Emmett looked at her thru narrowed golden ember eyes**_

"Wait . . . I've got it you sing at the nite club"_** I laughed, and nodded yes**_

"Wow a future singer is in our mists" _**Nessie said" **_Can I have your John Hancock?"_** She asked**_

"I'm not going to make it big Nessie"

"Sure you will never doubt yourself Daniella"_** Emmett told me "**_You never know, you, and my brother Jasper could go on tour together someday"

"Whatcha mean?"

"Jasper plays a bass guitar"_** Nessie added**_

"Oh, now we just need a drummer, a regular guitar, two more singers, and oh a keyboarder"

"Will you sing us something?"_** Nessie whined I sighed**_

"Whatcha want?"_** I asked**_

"Anything"_** I thought for a brief second; my right hand under my chin**_

"Any requests?"

"How's Switch foot?"_** Emmett asked "**_Or Mandy Moore"

"I love that one song she does in A Walk to Remember" _**Nessie admitted**_

"Ok I know that one by heart"

"Really?"_** I shook my caramel head**_

"There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
And laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope. . ."_** I was interrupted by the bell Emmett's tight jaw dropped**_

" Oh my god that was great"_** Bella said as we all walked back down the hall to the main lobby, where we split, Nessie, and Bella went one way. I blinked looking for Mrs. Sommers**_

"Come on, Mrs. Sommers is by my next class"

"Oh . . . what's your next class?"

"British Literature"

"I love Lit"_** I admitted**_

"Really?"_** He asked in disbelief, I smiled, and nodded**_

"Really, really, it's my favorite subject"

"Wow then maybe you can help me out sometime"

"Love to, what's the prob?"

"Shakespeare"

"Ah I see I love his work, who teaches Lit?"

"Uh Mr. Fulton"

"Well I'll make u a deal if u can help me, I'll help u out?"

"You have yourself a deal"_** We shook hands "**_Good luck"

"Thanks Emmett, u too" _**Emmett **_ _** almost gagged, I laughed**_

"Go, before I make you late"_** I looked at him**_

"I'll have a good enough excuse"

"Oh you do?"

"Yep, I got lost talking with u"_** He laughed, as we split and went to our classes. I walked in thru the blue door just as the bell rang**_

"Right on time, your name?"_** The teacher asked me**_

"Daniella Nicholson"_** I showered her my class schedule she looked down, nodded**_

"Very well Miss Nicholson your seat is next to Mr. Yorkie"_** I blinked, and walked to my seat as I passed to the back I heard a few wolfish whistles. I took my seat next to some black hair guy; he turned and looked at me**_

"Eric Yorkie"

"Right then time for your pairing up, Alice you shall be with Nahuel, Ben your with Angelia, Mike, Jessica you two are a pair, Charlotte and Peter, Garrett your with Kate, and that leaves Hale, and Nicholson. Now I want you in groups of 4's"_** A girl with pixie like short black hair walked up to me**_

"I'm Alice, wanna join me?"_** She asked in a musical like voice**_

"Sure, I'm Daniella"_** She smiled**_

"So you're paired up with?"

"Beats me"_** A honey wheat hair guy walked up to Alice, she smiled**_

"Hey Jasper"

"Alice"_** A tanish guy looked at me**_

"What's your last name?"_** The tanish boy asked me**_

"Tell me yours first"_** He looked down at me**_

"It's Nahuel Tremblay, and yours?"

"Daniella Nicholson"

"You're with Jasper"

"You sure Nahuel they seem to be an item"_** He chuckled**_

"I'm sure ask Mrs. Sommers, if you don't believe me"

"What that Alice and Jasper r an item?"_** I asked Nahuel, Alice looked at me**_

"What's wrong with her?"

"She fell off the rope this morning"

"Oh, so then the rumors are true"_** I looked at her**_

"What rumors Alice?"_** I asked**_

"What you didn't hear?"

"No"

"They are saying you were saved by a honey wheat hair Tarzan"

"You mean Jasper?"

"I guess he didn't have a name"

"Hah it's Jasper"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I was there on the rope when it broke"

"Then it's settled Jasper's Tarzan"

"Ah, poor Jasper, all alone in the jungle by himself"

"Oh he's not alone . . . you're going to be his Jane"_** She sat me down in the chair next to Jasper's**_

"Wait . . . I can't be"

"Why not?"

"Because he's with you"

"No he's not Jasper's my cousin"

"Settle down class, Alice please take a seat"_** Alice sat down across from me, Jasper next to me, and Nahuel next to Alice**_ "These will be your groups, the people I have paired you up with shall be your spouses' for the remainder until you graduate from this high school, Garrett will be coming around with a silver box, in this box are rings, boys pick out the rings, and place them on our girls' hand which one it might be, girls' you do the same with the boys' every one understand?"_** Mrs. Sommers asked, I gulped. I was only seventeen Garrett came to our table second, both Nahuel, and Jasper picked out two rings each then processed with the steps**_

"It would be better if this were for real"_** Mike joked. I felt a coldness on my hand, and it grabbed my full attention I saw Jasper slip the silver ring on my third finger the one next to my pinky, after he dropped the second ring into my palm**_ _** I blinked getting nervous**_

"Danny?"_** Alice looked at me**_ "What's wrong?"

"I thought this was Human growth and Development not marriage"

"That's what the class is called, but Mrs. Sommers teaches us about marriage as well"

"Oh what a relief"_** I sighed, and sank into my chair, my electric green eyes looked at Jasper's pale left hand on the table, slowly I reached out, and slipped the other silver ring onto his finger on his left hand next to his pinky. My right hand rested atop of Jasper's left subconsciously **_

"In two weeks from today you will each be taking care of a real newborn baby, some older around a year, or two others not, how you two work together as parents for the child will determine on whether you go to college after you graduate is that understood?"_** She asked**_

"Daniella?"_** Alice asked me**_

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over after school."

"What's today?"

"Friday"_** Nahuel replied**_

"I guess if your parents don't mind"

"They won't, what about yours?"_** I sighed, placing my caramel head down on the table, my electric green eyes closed**_

"I don't know where they r Ali, my Gramz send my here to Forks"_** I said the lunch bell rang, but I didn't bother getting up**_

"C'mon you can sit with us"_** Alice said, as she pulled me up from the chair "**_Jasper?"_** Jasper was next to me in a flash as the three of us walked out. Alice walked with Nahuel leaving me with her cousin Jasper**_.

"Bet you wish it was the real thing huh?"_** Nahuel asked me**_

"Not until the time comes Nahuel"_** I told him "**_Besides you rush things, if I end married I want it to be for love"_** Alice looked at me, then to Jasper than back to me, smiling as if she just won the lotto, or something like that**_

"She's his"_** Alice told Nahuel, I sighed as I turned the corner I bumped into something hard, I fell wards, a strong arm came out, and steadied me**_

"Daniella you should be more careful"_** I heard the voice say I looked up, and saw Emmett; Nessie's older brother**_

"I was until I ran into u Emmett"_** Emmett looked down at my right hand, and saw a sliver band on my finger**_

"You didn't tell me you were married"_** I growled at him**_

"It's from class Emmett"_** Alice told her brother coming to my aid**_

"I see so who's the lucky man? Nahuel, or Jasper?"

"Jasper"_** Alice smiled**_

"Daniella!"_** I heard yelling, turning around and saw Nessie, walking up to me**_

"So did you get to class alright?"_** She asked me**_

"Yes thanks to your brother Emmett"

"Oh. . .woe that's a first, even for him. Anyways when's the baby coming?"_** My face fell**_

"Two weeks from today some time" _** Before Emmett spoke**_

"I think that Daniella, and Jasper are going to make great parents"_** Alice said whilst still smiling I rolled my electric green eyes**_

"You wish"_** I told her, she saw that as a challenge **_

"Anything's possible ya never know what time holds for you"

"Neither do u!"_** I barked back before she could speak, Nessie dragged me over to the table**_

"I do so I've seen it."

"Seen what?"_** A new male's voice asked**_

"Hey Edward"

"What have you foreseen?"

"Daniella, and Jasper"_** Jasper looked at her then at me sitting down at the table talking with Nessie**_

"You so are"

"I am not Nessie, and that's so not true, and (sighing) I highly doubt Jasper's falling for me, why would he? Alice is far prettier then I am or will ever be in my entire life"

"What are you afraid of a happy ending?"_** She asked me**_

"No they don't exist, it would be nice for a change if I had a fairy tale ending, but Nessie those things don't exist in life . . . Not for me anyways"_** Edward read my thoughts**_

"No wonder she doesn't believe in happy endings"_** Edward said, Jasper looked at him**_

"What's up Edward?"

"She's been all alone her entire childhood until she was 10 when her Grandmother took her in"_** At that moment both Jasper and his cousin Alice wanted to comfort me. Jasper joined me, and Nessie at the table**_

"Hey" _**Jasper said to me**_

"Hey Jas"_** I replied back, Nessie went up, and got lunch. Jasper stood up, held his left hand out, palm up I looked up at me then took it. He pulled me up**_

"Walk with me?"_** That's all he asked I nodded, and for some reason felt at ease standing next to him, we left the lunchroom, and walked outside. . .**_

_**Daniella's been left alone her entire life, will Jasper be able to help her thru it? Will they be able to work together for their Junior/Senior class project?**_


End file.
